


[Podfic] layer on layer, down on down

by Shmaylor



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: “Hey, Iz,” said Michael. He felt tired, more than anything. “It’s all gonna happen again. Don’t worry about it.”[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] layer on layer, down on down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [layer on layer, down on down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772938) by [couldaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldaughter/pseuds/couldaughter). 



> Happy #ITPE Podcath!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/layer%20on%20layer,%20down%20on%20down.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [layer on layer, down on down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772938)

 **Author:** [couldaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldaughter/pseuds/couldaughter)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Outro Music:** ["Sky Full of Stars" - cover by Into Your Pockets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRTDFyx0DVQ)

 **Length:** 1:08:41

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/layer%20on%20layer,%20down%20on%20down.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/layer%20on%20layer,%20down%20on%20down.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
